Gakupo & Gumi fanfiction: Just leave me alone!
by Vocanatic
Summary: Gakupo and Gumi cause quite trouble when together, but Gakupo knows something that Gumi doesn't. She can't help herself around that certain samurai.
1. Part 1

"hankei hachi jū go senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori

ima kara furi mawashi masu node hanarete ite kudasai

tada mawaru koto ga tanoshikatta kono mama de ita katta

tada mawaru koto o tsuzukete itara tomari kata o wasurete ita

mawari no nakama tachi ga jibun yori umaku mawareru no o

shikata nai to hitokoto tsubuyaite akirameta furi o shite ita

hankei ni hyaku gojū senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori

ima kara ugoki mawari masu node hanarete ite kudasai."

Gumi stopped singing, and the music stopped playing. A purple haired man had been watching her sing for the past ten minutes. "Errr, why does HE have to be here when I'm singing SONGS?" Gumi asked her editor through the thick glass. "He needs to learn how to level his singing. Lately his voice goes lower than I want him to, so I thought you might be a great example for him." Her edior smiled slightly. Gumi sighed, stood up and spoke close to her microphone. "I'm tired. Can I go home now?" "We need to finish this piece, Gumi." "I can't with this creep watching me, just go and edit his notes!" Gumi disappeared. Leaving the sheet of music on her chair.

Gumi opened her eyes and reappeared in her apartment. Her clothes disappeared in a flurry of the usual digits and computer-like symbols, and in their place took pajamas. "It's gotten awfully late." She looked at the clock that hung from the wall. 12:36. "I need rest.." She moved slowly over to her bedroom door and opened it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Gumi found Gakupo pretending to be asleep in her bed. She quickly walked over to her bed and pinched him as hard a possible. Gakupo screamed from the pain. "GET OUT!" "BUT-" "NO! YOU CREEP!" Gumi screamed with a blush spread across her pale face. Gakupo got up, took the blanket and ran out of the bedroom door and into the living room. "Hey! That's mine!" Gumi followed behind him. "Give me it back!" Gakupo chuckled and kept running away from her. "Our editor sent us both back, becase he was tired as well, I must've been moved to the wrong room. I wanted to surprise you!" A smiled was spread across Gakupo's thin face. "You're so creepy! Gakupo give me my blanket and get out!" Gumi tensed up. Gakupo came close and whispered. "Here, but I know you love me, you'll tell me sometime." He handed her the blanket and kissed her on the forehead. Gumi's entire face was warm. He stepped ot of her apartment and quickly entered his own, closing the door behind him and entering his own sheets.

(I can't believe he was in MY bed! Ugh it smells like him...) Everytime Gumi breathed in, she thought of that purple haired freak. (Why can't he just leave me alone?) The words he whispered before he left played over and over again in her green little head. ("Here, but I know you love me, you'll tell me sometime.") "Agh!" She groaned. "Get out of my head!" She covered her head up with her pillow like she was hearing things. But the only thing she was hearing was Gakupo.


	2. Part 2

Early in the morning Gumi stood outside of her apartment checking the board with a cup of hot coffee for any new news. "Kaito & Meiko of VOCALOID get their own 3D debut!" read the news artical. "One day I'll get mine, and it'll be awesome!" She almost dropped her coffee tensing up her fist. "And I'll have mine too." A familiar voice resounded behind the short green haired girl. She quickly turned around with a frightened look. "What are you doing sneaking up behind me like that?!" Gumi shouted at the taller individual. "I'm just checking the news." He casually said, clearly lying. Gumi slid out of Gakupo's way between the board and himself.

He looked over his shoulder and saw her shuffling away in her green slippers. He immediately grabbed her by her arm, pulling her back in front of him, spilling a little of her coffee. "Hey, uh, Gumi, do you want to go somewhere? Like with me?" Gakupo blushed a little. "What?! No!" She pulled her arm from his grip and walked faster. He stood there with a sad looking expression. Gumi entered her apartment, and behind the closed door she slid down it, with sad eyes. "Why can't he just leave me alone?" Gumi starting tearing up. "Wh-why am I tearing up? I shouldn't cry over that creep! Just stop it, Gumi!" She told herself, hands over her teary eyes. While wiping her eyes, her elbow hit her cup of coffee that was sitting beside her on the floor, causing the contents to spill out and seep into the carpet. "Oh no!" Gumi got up quickly and grabbed towels, trying to clean up the mess. The coffee made it's way out the bottom of the door. Walking past, Gakupo saw the spilled coffee on the hallway floor, coming from the bottom of Gumi's apartment door.

He knocked. Unwilling of answering the door, Gumi kept cleaning up the mess. Since there was no answer Gakupo decided to peek his head inside, seeing what the problem was. "Gumi? There's something coming from under your door." He said, not realizing that she was behind it. He opened the door the rest of the way to find Gumi with puffy eyes and a few towels. "Gumi! You scared me! Wh-what's the matter?" Gakupo studdered. "It's nothing! Just get out!" He ignored her demand kneeled down. "Need some help?" He offered. "Not from you." She responded without looking up. "I'll help anyway." He grabbed a towel.

Gumi looked up. "Why?" "Huh?" The samurai looked her in the eyes. "Why do you keep bothering me?" She kept a straight face, but still with puffy eyes and a red face. "Because I love you." Gakupo chuckled. Gumi looked surprised. "Uh? Why? Any of the other girls are perfect for you! Why me?" Gakupo stopped scrubbing and looked up at the light in her apartment. "Well, I really don't know." She scrunched her nose up. "But-" "Just be quiet." Gakupo demanded, returning back to the mess. Gumi glanced over at him every once in a while. (He's pretty weird...But I guess he's kinda cute...) Gumi smiled.


	3. Part 3

_****__**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't made any updates to my fanfictions, I've been busy having fun during my Summer break. But I've decided to save some time, I'm homeschooling for a year to make everything easier when I have to crunch time and make fanfictions for you guys. I hope you guys appriciate it! :D**_

_**August 31st.**_

"Happy birthday Miku!" Gumi smiled with her hands resting on Miku's shoulders. "Make a wish!" The other girls incorporated in VOCALOID were gathered around Miku with big smiles on their faces. Miku blew out the 2 candles shoved into the surface of her cake. With a wide smile she looked up and over her shoulder at the green hair, hanging over her neck. Gumi winked at Miku knowing exactly what her wish was. Glancing over at Kaito in the corner with Gakupo, Len, and the other boys, he stared at the Repunzel like girl with the long teal twin tails. Miku giggled and looked back at her cake and gifts. Gumi paid attention to how happy Miku and the others were without giving Gakupo a second thought. Gakupo stared at the beautiful girl hovering over the birthday girl. "When are you two gonna get together?" Kaito casually asked Gakupo in an undertone. He looked a little shocked. "I doubt she even feels the same way. She hasn't even glanced at me!" "I'm sure she does. Maybe she's nervous?" Kaito didn't even wait for Gakupo to respond before walking over towards the girl-infested table. "Let's eat!" Attention was directed at him for a second. "Let's open the presents first, silly!" A smile spread across Kaito's face.

"Len's present," Miku ripped open the box. "err...bananas?" Rin burst out in laughter when she saw the box filled to the brim with bananas. "You're such a weirdo Len!" Len laughed as Rin came close and nudged him. "Luka's," opening the box, a surprise. "Disks?" Luka bent down and pointed towards the paper at the bottom of the box. "It's all the songs we did together, over the years." Miku genuinely smiled and wrapped her arms around Luka. "This is great! Now I can listen to them over and over again!" She giggled.

"Kaito's," The last present in the pile was actually the biggest, and to Miku's surprise, it was Kaito's gift to her. Taking off the lid, Miku's eyes grew wide. "A dress...?" Kaito smiled. "I got it custom made for the diva, Hatsune Miku herself. Forgive me if it's too small or too big. I wanted to be safe. Miku pulled the frilly dress out of the half-wrapped box and everyone in the room was in awe. It was beautiful, with lots of lace and tulle. "Thank you so much, Kaito! But...when do I need such a gorgeous dress like this?" He held out the invitation. "You have been invited to the Mikupa ball! Please come dressed appropriately, for a performance from Hatsune Miku herself will be presented! September 15th!" Hidden as a secret for a few weeks, the guests at the party had known about the surprise ball. Smiles spread across each face around the room. "This is amazing!" She grabbed Kaito and pulled him close. "Thank you so much! It's gonna be great!"

Passing the time of almost and hour of opening presents, Gumi sat near the table, right next to the birthday girl. While Kaito and Miku were having their moment, Gakupo quickly reached down and grabbed Gumi's wrist, lifting her out of her chair without many people noticing. "Gakupo?! What are you doing?" Gakupo placed her next to him, and spoke with an undertone. "Since the Mikupa ball is September 15th, would you accompany me?" Gumi blushed. She studdered and spoke. "W-w-well, I don't even know if I'm going!" _"Don't lie. Just come with me."_ "Err...fine, but it better be an awesome night!"


End file.
